Something New, Something Old
by tjadebush
Summary: Bonnie and Rebekah find themselves in a surprising, but comfortable friendship. But could this new friendship lead to something both the witch and vampire had not been prepared for? *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been having all these Bonbekah feels lately so I decided to start a little something that I'm hoping will turn out to be a big something. This will be a romantic relationship for these so if you don't like that(seriously dude?) then gtfo and don't read. If you do like it, well I hope you enjoy! I've mentioned before that I'm not the best writer, but I plan on really really trying because these two girls deserve the best. (=**

How could he have done that to her? Treat her like some piece of garbage off the street. Never in their thousand years of living had her brother said such horrid and degrading words to his young sister. She had stuck by his side, loved him unconditionally, and he repays her with what? Indifference, hate, and rejection. She wishes she could have realized earlier that she means nothing to him. He had talked and spewed the crap about loving his family and wanting to be reunited just to turn around, threaten them and dagger them. He's selfish and always has been; never have his actions been for his family and now she's upset with herself for not noticing sooner. She feels it's her own fault; the biggest fear she has that kept her blindly devoted to the hybrid. Her fear of being alone; not belonging and not finding someone to love her without fault. The original indeed had her fair share of men _and _women bowing at her feet, but never one to truly care for her. She, herself, had never been able to give such devotion to anyone but her siblings. Not even Stefan had been the right one; she always knew he'd never completely get over Katerina or the current doppelganger. So she'd given up there; actually she'd given up everywhere. Her chances with Matt were destroyed the night Kol broke his hand, and even more destroyed the night she caused his and the doppelgangers wreck. Though it hurt her to hear his words of rejection, she was so used to it that she allowed herself to quickly get passed it. But tonight had been the breaking point. Nik's mocking words and insults had pushed her over the edge. She didn't allow the tears in her eyes to fall; that's what he wanted. He was waiting for her to break down; it had always been his joy to see her so weak and fragile. This time, though, she didn't allow the water works until she left the mansion and ended up where she was now. It was a spot just right above the falls; a spot she would frequently venture to in her human years for solitude. This wasn't the first time she'd been there but it never failed to take her breath away every time. She lie on the forest floor, listened in to the rushing water and stared up at the stars.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett was on her nightly walk to the witches house when she decided to take a different route. She knew these woods like the back of her hand and could walk through any part and never get herself lost. Even if she did ever get lost she knew she could easily use her power to figure it out. She could pretty much use it for anything now; just a couple days ago she found herself telepathically making popcorn in the microwave. She enjoyed little things like that to take her mind off the bigger issues at hand; the bigger spells she needed to do. Lately it seemed as if the scooby gang needed her magic more than they usually did. Stefan or Damon had called her up in the middle of night three times already; two of those not even being for magic but to discuss current problems. Because of the nightly wake up calls Bonnie was constantly under stress and sleepiness, falling behind in class and almost falling asleep behind the wheel. She hated the feeling, but knew it was for a good purpose; she'd do pretty much anything to keep her loved ones safe. If that meant late night meetings with at the boarding house or some extra spells then so be it. It's what to be done. But right now what had to be done was a nice walk through the fresh air to the witches house. She goes there every night for meditation and relaxation; the night air helps to clear her head as well. Now with this short cut towards the falls, the misty air will come in handy as well. She stands on the cliff just overlooking the water, closes her eyes, and inhales the earthy scent. It immediately calms her and she feels a content smile pull at her lips. _'So nice. You've needed this, Bonnie.' _She's enjoying the peacefulness when she hears a small sob coming from her left. Bonnie puts up her guard as she makes her way towards the sound. She's shocked when she stops only to see the blonde original herself lying on the ground, eyes closed, with the moon light glowing off the tear tracks. She found it tragically beautiful. The young witch isn't sure what to do; she could turn and run, but the vamp could easily catch up to her. Or she could stay and somehow try to understand what was happening. Bonnie had always been sort of sympathetic towards Rebekah; she saw what others didn't. The original was constantly being pushed around by her brother, constantly dealing with rejection, and heartbreak. The witch sympathized so much because she herself found herself going through the same things. That's why she chose the latter and decided to confront the blonde.

"Rebekah? Are you okay?"

The vampire shot up, quickly wiped the tears and attempted some kind of emotional strength. "Of course I am, witch. Ever seen a girl cry before? Wait of course you have; that's all you teenagers know how to do."

"You know, Rebekah, the fact that you're being so defensive right now only let's me know even more that you're not okay."

"Well well aren't you an observant one. Guess you're smarter than I thought. What are you doing here anyway; come to threaten me like you do my brother? Setting a trap and just waiting for me to fall in it?" She sounded so defeated. What happened to this girl?

"Actually, no I was on my way to the witches house. I go there every night, but I decided to take a different round this time and came up on you. No traps, no threats."

"Hm. Well I leave you to do your witchy mumbo jumbo." She turns and starts leaving at a human speed when the witches words stop her in her tracks.

"You can talk to me if you want. I know we're supposed to hate each other, but I can see you're hurting for some reason that I'm guessing has to do with your brother." She saw the originals eyes go wide as if surprised that she knew what the problem was. "So if you ever need someone to confide in, well I can be that person." Bonnie was sure the girl would say no, but she knew it wouldn't hurt to try. Rebekah was clearly in a state of distress; she was alone and the Bennett knew how that felt. Oh boy she knew that feeling all too well. So even though they were both caught up in the 'original/scooby gang' fighting, she'd try her best to look at Rebekah as if she were human. She'd always had a big heart and couldn't help but feel sorry for the blonde.

The vampire looked as if she were actually contemplating whether to stay or not, but in the end opted for her usual attitude. She scoffed, "I don't want your pity, witch." With that, she vamp sped out of the woods leaving Bonnie to be disappointed that the vampire wouldn't let her help. She shrugged it off and set off to her original destination.

* * *

That night all Rebekah could think about was how kind the witch had been to her. After everything that had happened to her and her friends she had no reason to be so sympathetic. Her brothers and herself had done nothing, but torture the Bennett's group of idiot friends. Even though she didn't regret any of it, she could understand that the witch should hate her for it all. Yet, she had extended her kindness and offered a friendly ear to listen and that had actually meant something to Rebekah. No one had ever genuinely been so concerned about her and willing to comfort her and listen. So when she spotted Bonnie at her locker the next day, she planned on taking the sweet girl up on her offer. Before she willed herself to move from her locker, she noticed how cute the witch looked today. In her black skinny jeans, white blouse covered with a purple unbuttoned vest, the vampire had to admit there was not one outfit that Bonnie could mess up. The girl knew how to dress and Rebekah often found herself checking the teenager out admiring her fashion sense and excellent color coordination. Not only was the girl great with clothes, but she was not lacking in the looks department either. The first thing Bekah had noticed about her was her eyes; they were the most beautiful color of green she had ever seen. Like emerald jewels. And those gorgeous cupid's bow lips that covered her perfectly straight teeth. She also never even needed make up for her natural skin was already flawless. If Bekah were honest, Bonnie Bennett was the most beautiful female she'd ever laid eyes on.

She shook her head of the thoughts and strut her way to the girl. "Hello Bonnie. Cute outfit." She notices the surprised expression on the witches face and it makes her chuckle. _'Quite adorable.' _

"Umm hi, Rebekah, thanks." When the vampire doesn't raises her eyes expectantly. "Is- Is there something you need?"

"Actually yes, there is. I'd like to apologize for my rudeness last night; as you saw, I wasn't in the right state of mind."

"Oh. Don't worry about it; I get it. You were upset, there's nothing to apologize for. Are you better today?" Bonnie has high hopes that she's doing better; seeing her so broken was quite upsetting.

"No I do have to apologize; you were only trying to help and I appreciate it. In fact, I was wondering if I could take you up on your offer to...talk?" Bekah's not used to letting her guard down so much, but she feels comfortable letting it happen with the witch. There's something about this girl that makes the vampire feel at ease; like she can say anything and everything. The feeling is so new to her that she's not sure what to make of it. Could she be truly making a friend for once in her existence? No matter what is happening, the blonde is certain she won't let it go.

Bonnie is so stunned by what she just said that it takes a few seconds and locker slamming to bring her out of the shock. "Oh yeah yeah, of course! How about after school at the Grill?"

Rebekah's face can only be described as elated when Bonnie agrees to talk. "Actually, can we take a walk to the falls? It helps with everything..."

"Okay, yeah that's fine. We can go after school if you'd like? I'll drive."

Rebekah had never such a genuine, honest and kind smile in all her years. Oh yes, there was something about this witch. Something not to be ignored, but to be admired and cherished. How someone could have a big heart filled with so much good and so much purity was beyond Rebekah. Even after the pain she had caused her friends, Bonnie was still willing to let that good extend to the original. She returned a smile to the girl and nodded. "Alright, sounds great! See you later, Bonnie."

Bonnie waved, keeping the grin on her face and walked down the hall as Bekah stared after her. This girl is something special, the blonde knew that for sure. '_Bonnie Bennett, I think you and I are going quite close.'_ Feeling excited and anxious, she made her way to class hoping the day would go by fast.

**Tell me what you think! Nothing too harsh, please! I get that Bonnie seems a little ooc and a little too comfortable with Rebekah, but I'm writing this in the way that I'd want to see it happen. So I hope that's alright! (=**

**-T**

***Also, I know this chapter is short, but I promise I'm gonna start making them longer. This was just my way of getting a feel of what it'll be like to write for them both.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, chapter 2! Woot! Sorry it took so long. But I promised it'd be here and it is. This is all Bonbekah filled, well except for a tiny part at the end. Hope you like it! (=**

The drive to the falls had been a silent one, but not uncomfortable. Both of them had been planning on what to say to each other once it came time to talk. Rebekah would've broken the silence, but she was actually nervous about the conversation she'd be having with Bonnie. Would she judge the original for anything she would say? The witch does have a reputation for being judgmental, especially when it comes to vampires. But the girl had been kind to kind the other night without even knowing what was wrong, so maybe there she'd put her opinions aside again. They're now on the path to the spot still in comfortable silence when they find a place to sit that has a view that doesn't disappoint.

Bonnie's pretty sure she'll have to be the one the break the ice. There hadn't been a lot of trust between the two of them, and they had never really spoken in the past so she understood Bekah's reluctance.

"So... The other night you seemed pretty upset. What happened?"

Rebekah seemed a little surprised that the girl jumped right into the issue. She should've known; Bonnie is not someone to shy away from a problem. She gets to the bottom of things immediately.

"As you know, my brother and I don't get along all the time. Hell, we fight most of the time, but in the end we love each other. We protect and care for one another. At least that's what I thought the other night." Bonnie could see the tears lining the vampire's eyes. Something rally bad must have happened to get her this emotional this quickly. She felt what could only be described as sympathy for the girl. Also more hatred toward the hybrid; she'd never met anyone who treated their family the way he treats his. _'Makes me want to kill him even more.'_

"Tell me what happened. What did he do?"

She took a deep breath, "Well..."

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

"_I ought to dagger you, Rebekah! No, I should give you endless amount of torture first, dagger you, and drop you into the ocean!" The hybrid had just now found out about his sister's attempt at ending ending the doppelganger's life. To say he was pissed was an understatement. _

"_And what have I done now, Niklaus to make you oh so very upset with me." She knew exactly what his problem was, but she wasn't about to give in and apologize. No, she was proud of what she'd done, although disappointed that the end results weren't in her favor. She hated that doppelganger wench; she'd had enough with her and decided she'd end her life. Yes, she loved her brother and cared for his want for hybrids. But he hated the Gilbert more. _

_He sped to her and had a tight grip on her neck. "You know exactly what I talking about! Your little attempt at killing my blood source! What, so jealous of her that you'd risk your human's life as well?" He smirked when he saw that he'd gotten to her. _'So easy' _He thought to himself._

"_Jealousy is what you think it is? No, brother, it is not jealousy. It's hate; I hate that harlot more than I've ever hated anyone. Don't stand there and tell me you give a damn about what I think about her! You know she'll turn eventually, Nik. With those two idiots following her like lost puppies, they'll never let her die completely. So don't pretend you'll be able to keep your blood bag around forever! I was simply making it happen sooner. As for Matt, well that's a thing called collateral damage. I'm sure you know of that, especially after the incident with dear Caroline." She could see him getting even more __irate, but she didn't care anymore. _

_He dropped her to the floor, "You know it's funny. You go around berating the doppelganger for having the Salvatore's, yet you never had a problem before, whoring yourself around with more than two men. Whom you had to compel, I might add. Seems like you're the harlot in this story, Bekah. Tell me, how many have you been with in the thousand years you've been on this Earth?"_

"_It's no different from you! Compelling friendship and sex. Don't sit and act as if you're any different!" _

"_I never said I was different. I know exactly what I've done; and I don't hide it. You on the other hand, walk around as if you're not a piece of trash who's manipulated mean and women to get what she wants. I know who you are, Rebekah, and nothing you say or do will ever make you different from that." He grinned at the tears in her eyes. He'd always known what to say to get back at her. _

_She held back the tears and the urge to snap his neck. Never had he said such things to her. Yes, he could always get her with his words, but what had just left his mouth was unforgivable. She turned her back to him, and walked at a normal out the door. She was too hurt and shocked to use her vamp speed._

_**[END FLASHBACK]**_

"That's how I ended up here." Bonnie hadn't missed the glistening tears running down the grief-stricken vampire's face. It reminded her of the other night, the way they shone in the moonlight. It was still just as tragically beautiful.

The witch did the only thing she thought to, and enveloped the blonde in a tight hug. They sat for a few minutes while Rebekah sobbed and Bonnie brushed her hair and held on tight. She always felt the need to comfort those in need of it, and this was no exception. She may have not liked the girl before, but she wasn't heartless. Surprisingly to her, it felt right being able to hold this person and be the one to give that comfort. Bonnie had comforted her fair share of emotional girls, mostly Elena and Caroline, but something was different when it came to Rebekah. With her it seemed even more personal, and dare she say, intimate? She couldn't put her finger on what is was, but it was there.

Rebekah pulled out of the embrace sniffling and wiping the tears. "He's never been so cruel to me. We've had our fights and the daggering, but those words hurt more than anything."

"I'm sorry he said those things to you." Bonnie wasn't sure what else to say; all she wanted to do was hug her more.

The blonde looked up at the girl with a somber face. "Why are you being so nice? Even the other night you were being kind. Are you really sorry?" It wasn't a skeptical tone, but one of hope.

"Yes I am, Rebekah. I know we've had our differences and a lot of unfortunate things have happened, but it doesn't mean I agree with him. No girl deserves to talked to in such a way, especially by family. Plus, we all have pasts, we've all done things we regret. All that matters is the present, and currently in the present your eyes are set on Matt, right? You''ve clearly changed since the past." She gave the blonde a half smile hoping to cheer her up by bringing her crush.

The mention of Matt only seemed to make her more upset, though. "No, even Matt detests me now after he almost died because of me."

"He doesn't detest you. He just needs time; he's knows you're sorry. Just give him time to think over things. I know he likes you." That's all she could say for now. She knew Matt probably wouldn't forgive someone almost ending his life. And yes, she felt bad for some how giving the girl false hope, but she didn't like seeing her so upset.

All Bekah could do was nod; she was actually beginning to feel better. Not because of possibly improving things with Matt, but because of Bonnie. This usually hostile girl, who had wanted so badly to end her siblings and the blonde herself, was here easing the pain and heartbreak. Rebekah had never had a true friend, someone to be there when she needed, someone be the shoulder to cry on. And here was Bonnie Bennett being just that person. She could tell that the witch meant everything she said; she had a look of concern and sympathy that Bekah had never seen before. There was something else in those green eyes that she couldn't put her finger on. But she liked whatever it was making her feel; she enjoyed the warmth of the embrace they had caught themselves in. In that moment, she knew that Bonnie was going to be someone important to her.

"Thank you, Bonnie. Like you said, we've had our mishaps, but I truly appreciate your kindness and willingness to listen." She wiped the rest of her tears and smiled at the witch.

Bonnie grabbed the original's hands. She was startled by how warm they were considering most vampire's skin's are cold as ice. She kept a hold on them, though, enjoying the feeling. "Of course, Rebekah. Any time you need to talk, you can find me. I know your brother is quite the...well, asshole." That got her a chuckle out of the blonde. "And he's a lot to handle, so don't hesitate to come to me when he's being his asshole self. Okay?"

"Won't your friends keep you from talking to the 'Barbie Klaus?'"

"I love my friends, I do, but they don't control who I do and do not speak to."

"Actually, it seems as if they do control your life, well your witch life."

Bonnie knew exactly what she meant by that. She wasn't oblivious to the fact that she was used mostly for her powers, or how she was suddenly important when it came to saving Elena's life with spells. But what else, could she do? She'd do anything to keep her loved ones safe, and if she was only one able to do it then so be it. "I know what you mean by that. No need to dance around the subject. You think I'm blind to everything? Believe me, I'm quite aware."

"The why do you let them do it, Bonnie? Why sacrifice yourself time and time again for Elena?" She really didn't understand why the girl was so willing to allow her self to be pushed around and used by those so called 'friends.' They didn't appreciate her, nor did they ever thank her properly.

Bonnie sighed, "I can't let them die, Rebekah. You wouldn't let your family be put in harm, right? Well I wouldn't let my family suffer the same. And for me, my family are my friends, including Elena. But I do know what you mean. I really do. Sometimes I do feel unappreciated and just want to take a break, but then I realize how selfish that is. They need me, and I can't let them down. I let someone very important down once and I won't do it again."

"You mean your grandmother."

"Yes. I disappointed her once, and I will not allow myself to do it again. I refuse." Grams had warned about dabbling in dark magic and bringing back the dead, yet she had ignored her. She was so blinded by her love for Jeremy that she didn't care; she brought him back. Bonnie had thought everything was fine; that was until she witnessed the spirits torture and punish Grams for the young witches actions. It was the single most gut-wrenching feeling she had felt; even worse than the first time she lost her grandmother. A few weeks later her misfortune continued after finding out that Jeremy cheated on her with the ghost of Anna. It wasn't that she regretted bringing the guy back to life, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel resentment that he'd hurt her after she did such a huge thing for him.

"She's not disappointed, Bonnie. You did what you thought was right; that's all she ever taught you, correct? And at the time, you thought it was right; she wouldn't be disappointed about that. If anything, she'd be proud that you stick so strongly to what she told you." She was met with a silent nod from the witch so she continued. "And as far as being selfish. You are literally the most selfless person I have ever met. It's quite annoying sometimes, actually." They both chuckled at the jab. "Everyone needs time for themselves. That includes you. You've done so much for everyone in this town; if you didn't do so much, everyone would've been dead by now. But you are allowed to take breaks, as many as you'd like. Screw whatever they think; it's about you and what you need, not what they need." She paused smiling back at the girl who seemed to appreciate her words of wisdom. "You know, even though a lot of your actions have been to get rid of my brothers and I, I do admire your loyalty and generosity. It's quite admiral, and I only wish I had someone that loyal and willing to fight for my life."

Bonnie so desperately wanted to say that she could be just as loyal to the vampire, but deep down she knew that she couldn't promise such a thing to her when she had so involved in causing trouble for the town and almost killing Elena. She knew there was one thing she could promise though. "I can't guarantee my complete loyalty to you, but I can extend that generosity and say that we could be friends if you'd like. You say I need a break, well you do too. So how about we take that break together?" She smiled with hope written all over her face. She truly did want to try to be Rebekah's friend. She knew the scooby gang would have a problem with it, but she didn't care. They couldn't and wouldn't have a say in who she associated herself with. Rebekah needs someone, and Bonnie will gladly be that person.

The look on the original's face was one of pure glee. She had never had someone actually want to be her friend. All she was used to was men throwing themselves at her for sex; it didn't make her feel the most confident, but nevertheless she let herself enjoy the attention. But to have someone offer her friendship, and Bonnie Bennett of all people, made her feel special and wanted. "Absolutely. You know, I've never had real friend before. It'd be nice to change that for once; thank you, Bonnie."

"Great! Well, it's getting pretty late, and we've got that test in calculus tomorrow. I want to be able to at least see the numbers." The two new friends made their way out of the woods and back to the car.

* * *

After ten minutes of driving they were sitting outside the Mikaelson mansion. Before Bekah got out of the car, Bonnie made sure that she'd be okay being alone with Klaus. The vampire assured her that everything would be alright and the witch made a promise to gladly set him alight if he tried anything with her new friend. With a 'thank you' and a goodnight hug, the two separated now recovered from the unfortunate events that had taken place and excited by what's to come of the new friendship.

Rebekah had made it to her room, successfully avoiding her brother and with a joyful grin on her face. Her talk with Bonnie had made her realize how much she loved having a person to talk to; a person to reveal her feelings to. She hadn't had one since her mother in her human years, and even then she couldn't be so open with Esther. With Bonnie, she could be as open as a book and revealing of anything and everything. She had been hesitant at first, afraid that the witch would've resented her, but she was pleasantly surprised when nothing of the sort happened. In fact, the witch had gone beyond Rebekah's expectations. She offered words of hope, wisdom and kindness, and it was then that Rebekah saw what a beautiful and moving person Bonnie was, both inside and out. The now anxious vampire couldn't deny that she was excited about what would come of her companionship with the witch. With these new found thoughts, Bekah went to bed with a smile, now unaffected by the actions of her brother.

* * *

Across town, Bonnie lie in her bed unable to fall asleep. Instead of a deep slumber on her mind, a certain blonde original was filling her head. The witch had never had any intention of offering friendship to the vampire, but she just couldn't help but see a little of herself in Rebekah. Hurt by the person you thought most cared for you...oh yeah Bonnie had known that well. Continuous heartbreak and rejection...she knew that too. For Bonnie, there had been no one to remedy these things or offer comfort, not even Elena or Caroline. She couldn't imagine how badly something like that effected Bekah after a thousand years. That's why after the vampire tearily voiced her pain, Bonnie had sworn to herself to help the girl through it, to be the rock to lean on. She wasn't sure what the result would be of the new friendship, but she was feeling quite eager to find out.

* * *

School the next day had started off well, though Bonnie didn't miss the shocked expressions of her friends when she stopped at Bekah's locker shared a smile and some conversation. It was now lunch, and Bonnie saw Rebekah sitting at a table alone, which was weird because she normally had guys swarming her. Before she would have easily left the girl there all her lonesome, but now that things had changed between them, Bonnie wanted to test out the new change. She sent Elena, Caroline, and Stefan an apologetic smile and headed to Bekah's table.

"Hey! You shouldn't sit by yourself." She inwardly chuckled at the vampire's obvious shock that she'd sit with her. "Don't seem so shocked. We're friends now, right? Well I don't like my friends being alone, and that includes you, so here I am."

They smiled at each other and began talking about simple teenage things. It was refreshing for both girls; all they'd been used to was supernatural talk. As they laughed and chatted about boys and clothes they were oblivious to the concerned faces of the doppelganger and vampires across the cafeteria.

"Um what the hell is that?" Caroline was somewhat jealous that Bonnie and Rebekah were now discussing topics that usually _she _and Bonnie talked about. Jealousy went along well with the astonishment of hearing the words 'we're friends now' come out of her witch friends mouth concerning the original. Something was definitely wrong.

Stefan just shrugged and Elena was just as confused. "I'm not sure. Maybe she's compelled?"

"Elena, witches can't be compelled. Maybe she's genuinely interested in being her friend?" Stefan knew Bonnie had a big heart. And even though she had issues with vampires, he could understand her kindness. After all, Rebekah had never directly done anything to Bon, and Stefan could see how alike they really were. He'd actually like to see how it would turn out.

"Well we should ask her about it soon. There's no way Bonnie could enjoy Rebekah's company." Saying this earned her a vicious glare from the vampire in question. Yes, they'd definitely be asking Bonnie about this new development.

**Tell me what you think! I can tell you right now, this will be different from the show. The whole 'Klaus being dessicated and switching bodies' never happened. And Elena never died; for this story I thought of the windows being down on the truck that night and so her and Matt were able to swim out and survive and stay human. **

**More to come for Bonnie and Rebekah! They're gonna be getting closer very soon. I haven't decided yet, but there may be a slight time jump(like a month) next chapter. Not sure yet. Anyway, thanks for reading! (=**

**-T **


End file.
